A red pair of glasses costs $$28$, and a white belt costs $$7$. The red pair of glasses costs how many times as much as the white belt costs?
Answer: The cost of the red pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the white belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$28 \div $7$ $$28 \div $7 = 4$ The red pair of glasses costs $4$ times as much as the white belt costs.